


Three Hunters and a Baby

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel watches Alice in Wonderland, Clio gets pregnant, Clio talks to her tummy, Custom impala toy, Dean calls Sam and Clio "rabbits", Dean is a Sweetheart, Dear god why can't Sam be real, F/M, Fluff, Morning sickness is a bitch, Papa Crowley, Sammy is gonna be a daddy, Sammy is the perfectly imperfect man, Thank goodness for Crowley and Cas, The boys attempt remodling a room, Uncle Castiel, Uncle Dean, alone in the bunker, and Why can't I find him haha, baby presents! yay, just making crap up since I can't think of good tags, she's pregnant though so it's not too weird, they've been "friendly" lately, three months preggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Clio try to get pregnant... YAY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

Dean staggered into the kitchen, still half consumed by sleep. Sam was busy throwing things together from all corners of the kitchen and didn't even notice his brother behind him. "Morning."  

 

Sam laughed. "It's past noon, Dean." 

 

"So I slept in a bit" he fumbled with the coffee pot and started fixing his coffee. "I found a salt and burn in Oklahoma, you and Clio wanna go?" 

 

"No, she woke up this morning really sick. She thinks she might have food poisoning or something. I'm gonna try and surprise her with some tea from one of her recipe books, and make her a little bit of food. And, I figured since she probably won't wanna get out of bed we could watch movies." 

 

"Aww my little brother the housewife." Dean laughed, resulting in a bitch face from Sam. 

 

"Nothing wrong with taking care of my wife when she doesn't feel well." 

 

"Oh don't get all defensive Mrs. Cunningham, I'm just teasing you. You don't think I pampered Lisa when she was being all gross." 

 

"She not being-- she can't--" he sighed. "She can't help not feeling well." 

 

"She's like a master apothecary, why can't she just mix something up to make herself feel better?" 

 

"Well, to do that she'd have to be able to get off the bathroom floor." 

 

"You think maybe she's pregnant? You two have been like friggin rabbits lately." 

 

He smiled to himself "I don't know... Maybe. But what if she is, can I even be a good dad, I'm just some hunter." 

 

"You're better than just some hunter, you'll be fine. Hell, I raised you and I was only four, you turned out kinda okay." He smirked at his little brother, who laughed. "Just read some of those cheesy parenting books and you'll be fine." He slapped Sam's shoulder and walked out, grabbing his coffee as he went. 

 

Sam went to their room and Clio was tucked under the blankets, shivering. "Feel any better?" 

 

"Not really, I finally stopped heaving my lungs out though. That's a plus." Her voice was raw. He sat beside her and brushed her hair from her face, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

 

"You don't feel like you have a fever... Do you think maybe you're finally... Pregnant?" 

 

Her eyes lit up, "I don't know, I don't think I'm late... I can't remember when my last period was." 

 

"Maybe your pregnant... Do you want me to go to the store and get some more tests?" 

 

"Yeah, go." She smiled weakly, biting her lip. 

 

"You gonna be okay 'til I get back?" 

 

"I'll be fine, go" she shooed him off the bed. When he was gone she settled back down in the comforter, sighing nervously, "I could be a mom." 

 

Half and hour later Sam came back with the tests, and then came the real waiting. They sat on their bed and he held her hands in his. After the time was up Clio went into the bathroom to check the tests, she came back with tears in her eyes and knelt beside Sam. "They were negative..." She whispered, "I guess I am just sick. I'm so sorry baby." Sam reached back to cup the back of her head, and she laid her cheek on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. 

 

"It's okay, Dove. We'll keep trying." He kissed her head and moved her so that she was cradled in his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Clio's health shows no improvement after three weeks, the boys call Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are seriously the shortest chapters I think I've ever written... Also I hope to add the final chapter to Crowley's Investment within the next couple days :) 
> 
> Enjoy the read, Lovelies...

* * *

Three weeks later Clio still hadn't been able to keep much food down. She tried every tea and spice in her closet, nothing worked. She was currently clinging to edge of the bathtub, completely limp from the constant purging of stomach contents that simply weren't there. "Sammy." She called weakly. "Sam-" her plea was interrupted by more violent coughing.  

 

He cries were so quiet that Sam couldn't hear her from just a couple doors down, but Dean had been walking by when she whimpered. He knocked on the door frame, "you hanging their baby sis? I heard you calling for Sammy." 

 

She cleared her throat, panting. "can you... Help me... To the bed... please?" 

 

"Course, come here kiddo." Dean scooped Clio up in his arms and carried her bridal style to her and Sam's bed. He tucked her in and propped her up with two large pillows. "you want some water or something?" 

 

"No thanks, it'll probably just come back up... I've tried everything I can think of and nothing has made me feel better, usually I'm down and out for like a day when I'm sick. This is ridiculous." 

 

"Maybe we should call Cas. Want me to send him a prayer?" She nodded positively in response. "Get some rest, I'll go tell Sam you're back in bed and then give Cas a ring." He kissed the top of her head, and left the room. He found Sam a couple rooms over, organizing some old case files. His brother was visibly worried about his wife, even he knew she wasn't one to stay sick this long. "Poor thing is gettin' sicker by the minute. She could hardly get off the floor, I had to carry her to your bed." 

 

"I'm really worried about her Dean, I don't know how to make her feel better. Maybe Crowley can help her." 

 

"I'm gonna call Cas, so we'll see what he says. She's gonna be fine man, she's a tough chick... Cas, I don't know where you are. But uh, Clio's pretty sick and we're hoping you can help her. We need ya, Cas. Sammy's having a breakdown." They waited in silence for less than two seconds, and the flutter of wings sounded beside Dean.  

 

"Cliodhna is sick?" 

 

"Yeah, Cas if you can help her... Please, it'd mean the world to me." Sam pleaded. 

 

"I'll try." When the three got to Clio and Sam's room, they saw Crowley sitting beside her with his hand resting on her stomach. "Crowley." 

 

"Pet angel." 

 

"Crowley, knock it off." Clio was smiling for the first time in three weeks. "Hi sweetie." 

 

"Cliodhna, Sam and Dean said you were sick?" He tilted his head to the side. 

 

"Crowley took away the nausea." 

 

"Yes, but there's something strange with her soul. I can't place it though." Castiel inched closer to Clio and smiled brightly, already sensing what was ailing her. 

 

"May I?" He hovered his hand over her stomach, she nodded her permission. Cas gently touched his palm to her lower stomach and smiled again, "You have two souls within you." 

 

"That's the little stutter I was picking up on." 

 

"Cas, how can she have two souls?" 

 

"Because Moose, you're gonna be a father." 

 

"But the tests said--" Clio's eyes welled up, "Castiel, honey, is that true?"  

 

"Very true. Congratulations Cliodhna, Sam."  

 

She ran her fingers through her hair in disbelief and laughed, "I'm gonna be a mom... I'm really pregnant. Sammy, you're gonna be a dad!" She threw the blankets off of her lap and ran to Sam. He picked her up wrapped her legs around his hips, pressing his forehead to hers. "I'd kiss you, but I don't think you wanna kiss me after the past few weeks." 

 

"I'll make up for lost kisses later... After you brush your teeth again." He trailed a soft line of kisses down her neck. 

 

"Would the two of you like to know the gender of your child?" Castiel interrupted uncomfortably. 

 

She looked into Sam's eyes and they glistened with curiosity. He smiled, setting her down. "I wanna know, if you do." 

 

"Okay, yeah." She beamed, "We wanna know." They turned to Castiel, she bit her lip nervously and laced her fingers between Sam's. 

 

"You're having a boy." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clio and Sam let the news of her pregnancy sink in, and Sammy has a trick up his sleeve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I feel like I haven't posted in forever, I was out of town for a couple days soaking up the sun at the beach. Plus, I've been working on a new series that I hope to start posting soon. This second series will focus on Crowley and his OFC

* * *

 

"We're having a boy." They said in unison. 

 

"Eric Dean?" Sam asked, a smile crossing the entire width of his face. 

 

"Eric Dean." She nodded. He bent down to kiss her neck and shoulders again. 

 

"You're gonna be the most amazing mom, Dove. I can't wait." 

 

"I can't wait for this morning sickness to be over... Crowley did you just do a temporary fix?" 

 

"For now, I can do more later." 

 

"No, it's all good, now that I know it's just morning sickness I know what remedies will treat it." 

 

Later that night Clio was in her spice closet brewing a couple batches of teas that would help with the sickness, when she felt a pair of muscled arms weave around from behind her. She smiled and Sam placed his open palms across her stomach. "We're gonna be parents." He kissed her neck softly. 

 

"I know, I can't believe it... I'm gonna get all fat and grouchy." She laughed. 

 

"You're already grouchy." She looked up to see a huge smile on his face as he waited for the false eruption. She glared for a second and laughed, unable to keep her 'angry' facade. "At least you didn't say I was already fat... Besides, I'm a friggin peach to be around." 

 

"You're gonna be so gorgeous, baby girl" he grinned, rubbing his palm across her stomach  

 

"I'm _gonna_ be gorgeous, you better stop digging this hole you're in while your head's still above ground." She winked. 

 

"I meant once you're really starting to show." 

 

"Someone sounds like he has a couple more kinks to add to the list."  

 

"I won't confirm or deny" he smirked, kissing her shoulder. "You're gonna be such a good mom, baby girl. I can't wait." 

 

"And you'll be an amazing father. But, you better learn how to wait, cause we've got nine months before this little one makes his debut." 

 

"...What are we gonna do about hunting?"  

 

"What do you mean?" She continued stirring and moved the tea off the heat. 

 

He let go of her, leaning against her mixing table and crossing his arms, "How long are you going to hunt, how much danger is this life putting our unborn son in, am I gonna hunt after he's born, is me hunting now gonna put too much stress on you while you're pregnant and hurt the baby?" 

 

"Those are a lot of questions that we can't answer right now, I've always been more of a book and lore girl. Even when I was working for Crowley, I used to spend all my free time researching. I would be more than okay staying home with Eric if it would make you feel better." 

 

"I don't want you to give up your life--" 

 

"Sam," she moved in front of him, lovingly placing her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his chest, "I've never really been the 'go out and kill stuff' kind of hunter. I'm a healer. But I don't want to abandon you and Dean on big hunts. Besides, you and Eric... and Dean, you guys are my life, not hunting." 

 

He enclosed her small form in his sculpted arms and held her softly, "I know, Dove... Dean and I will be fine on hunts, we've gotten by with the two of us before, plus we've got Cas and Crowley. We can drag them along." He smiled. 

 

"Okay, I'll stay here, take care of Eric, and be your research hotline. And you can keep being my big bad hunter." She giggled, taking his hands in hers. Her smiled quickly faded. "Oh god, we have to baby proof the bunker."  

 

"We should start now then" Sam laughed, and returned to being serious. "... Can we talk about the crib and nursery situation really quick." 

 

"What about it?" 

 

"I really don't want to have a nursery. I was thinking that Eric could just sleep in our room with us. I'm sorry, I just worry because of what happened to my mom, and even Jess. I know Azazel is dead, but--" 

 

"Hey, Sammy, it's okay. I completely understand. I'd actually prefer to have him in our room anyway. That way if he cried we could get to him faster and not worry about waking Dean up more than we already will." 

 

"Thank you, you're too good to me." 

 

"No I'm not, you deserve to be treated even better. Like a king." She winked. 

 

"Like a king, huh?" He smirked deviously and she nodded, "Well, as my first decree. I command you to go to bed and... relax while I go bother Dean for a minute." She smacked his chest playfully. 

 

"You tease, I thought you were gonna say something fun." 

 

"Don't worry, Dove, I'll come back for you when I'm done." He turned her around, smacking her butt as he led her to their bedroom and shut the door behind her. "Dean!" He bellowed from the hallway and Dean's voice echoed from the library in response.  

 

Sam hurried to the library and sat across from his brother, leaning in to speak quieter. "I wanna surprise Clio and I need your help." 

 

"Whatcha got?" 

 

"I wanna turn the spare room next to her spice closet into a playroom for Eric. I was thinking a bookshelf with actual kids book, not lore books, maybe a big chair for me or Clio to sit in, and just general baby stuff to play with." 

 

"You want a nursery?" Dean scowled. 

 

"No, I don't. It's not a nursery, It's a play room, we're gonna keep the crib in our room and have him sleep with us... Please, Dean. I really want your help, it'll take way longer by myself." 

 

"Fine... only if I get to pick some of the toys." Dean grinned 

 

"Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam surprises Clio with a gift for their son, along with Dean's help... And what a surprise with the Winchester finishing touches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary sucks, I know. I literally had no idea how to summarize this one haha. Enjoy the read, Lovelies.
> 
> Also: A special Shout out to the amazing Shnooperton99 who has agreed to be my official Beta reader (I prefer the term "minion") from this point on... So blame him ;) haha

* * *

 

Clio had been banned from entering the room next to her spice closet. Sam was thorough and even temporarily changed the locks, further preventing her from breaking in. She gave up after the second attempt, assuming Sam would tell her when he was done. 

 

"You are gonna love me, Clio." Sam panted as he walked into the library, wiping a thin layer of sweat from his forehead. 

 

"I already do, but I am dying to know what you boys are cooking up in there. You're worrying me with all the crashing and banging... and swearing." She laughed. 

 

"We're fine, don't worry."  

 

Dean rounded the corner and motioned for Sam to follow him. "Get your ass out here, I need help in the garage." 

 

"Okay. Dove, can you go to our room and close the door, I'll come tell you when you can come out." 

 

"Fine." She sighed dramatically. 

 

Once Sam waited long enough for Clio to be locked away in their room, he and Dean brought in the buckets of paint he had sent Dean for and the playpen he had bought the night before when he went on a 'supply run'. 

 

They worked until that evening when Clio called them out for dinner. She knocked loudly on the door, "Sammy, Dean-o... Dinner... come get it before it gets cold." 

 

"We'll be out in a sec, why don't you and Cas get your plates first." 

 

"Okay, Cas and I already got our plates. So, we're just gonna start eating." 

 

When the boys came to the dinner table, Clio and Cas were halfway done with their food. Sam's hair was dripping and both boys had changed their clothes. "Did you shower?" He leaned down and kissed her neck on the way to grab his plate.  

 

"No, I just rinsed off a little. I can't wait for tomorrow night, you get to see your surprise." 

 

"Finally, the suspense has been killing me these last few days." 

 

"yeah, but it'll be worth it, Princess." 

 

"I know it will." 

 

* * *

 

The next morning: 

 

Clio woke up to an empty bed beside her and ventured out to the kitchen, Castiel sat there silently thinking. When she walked in, he smiled, "Good morning, Cliodhna." 

 

"Morning, sweetie. Where are the boys?" 

 

"They asked me to keep you occupied for the morning, but I'm not quite sure what to do." 

 

"Oh goodness, they drug you into their mess. Why don't you come watch a movie with me." She smiled. 

 

"Okay." Castiel followed her to her and Sam's room, she climbed on the bed and patted the spot beside her.  

 

"Come on, take off your shoes and get comfy." He sat next to her and she turned on the VCR. 

 

"What are we watching?" 

 

"only the best Disney movie ever, Alice in Wonderland." 

 

The movie ended an hour or so later, but all throughout it Clio was bombarded with questions about everything Castiel didn't quite understand. With 'Alice in Wonderland' being her favorite movie, she was more than happy to explain. Sam stood around the corner listening to her explanations of the child's movie. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of how sweetly she'd explain things to their son.  

 

Sam, too excited to stall longer, rounded the corner and clapped his hands together, "Alright, is my beautiful Dove ready to see her surprise." 

 

"Yes! I wanna see, I wanna see." She hopped off their bed and scampered to the door next to her spice closet. It was shut, with Dean standing guard in front of it. "lemme see." Sam took Dean's place in front of the door and Dean covered Clio's eyes. Sam opened the door and the boys led her inside, when Dean removed his hands she gasped. "Sam... It's-- I thought you didn't want a nursery?" 

 

"It's not a nursery. It's a playroom, I figured it would be good for Eric to have somewhere baby friendly to play in the bunker once he was born. Dean helped me." She threw her arms around Sam and kissed him deeply. 

 

"You are the most amazing man I could have ever dreamed of. Thank you, Sammy... Thank you Dean-o." She hugged Dean and he kissed her head. "It's beautiful you guys." 

 

"I know you love yellow, so I made it light blue and yellow. I tried to make it perfect." Sam smiled at the amazement on Clio's face. 

 

"It is perfect Sam. You boys did amazing." The room was light blue, and the boys had taken out the hardwood to put in carpet that was just a shade darker than the walls. There was a yellow bookshelf full of actual kids books. Next to it was a matching six cube bench for storing toys. There was even a large, plush loveseat for Clio or the boys to sit on while the read or watch Eric play. Happy tears fell down her cheeks as she took everything in. 

 

"Look at this, Princess." Dean smiled, pulling her over to the cube bench. He knelt down and pulled out a toy model of the impala and a couple other model classics. "My little nephew is gonna be a classics man." She laughed, and he handed her the impala. 

 

"This is so cute. Where did you find an impala model?" 

 

"The internet, and I even customized it. I scuffed the license plate decal and painted baby's original license on there. KAZ 2Y5." 

 

"I love it. I can't thank you guys enough. Come here." She held out her arms and both Winchester men were happy to oblige.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys leave on a hunt, Sam's first since finding out Clio was pregnant, leaving Clio alone at the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Just a short chapter tonight. I have plans for the fic following this one. Super excited for it and it has already been minion approved... 
> 
> blah blah comments, blah blah kudos, the usual haha

* * *

 

“Alright my dears.” Clio beamed as she held up two medium lunch coolers. Blue for Sam, and Red for Dean. “For our soon-to-be daddy: a choice rabbit food buffet with a little kick of protein.” Sam smiled, taking the cooler and kissing her cheek. “And for our health conscious warrior: a greasy homemade burger, piled high with kickass toppings, and a slice of fresh from the oven apple streusel pie.” Dean’s eyes lit up and he hastily grabbed his cooler from her.

 

“Gotta say Clio, you’re a badass hunter, but damn you make good pie.”

 

“Glad you approve Dean-o. Now, go hunt down that Dullahan so you boys don’t have to be gone too long. Remember to keep your eyes down and  _ always _ carry the gold pieces I gave you… Call me when you get to the motel and when you finish the hunt, please.”

 

“Yes, Mrs. Winchester.” Dean mockingly hummed.

 

“Ha ha. I love my boys and I worry about you two. Now get outta here.” She shooed them down the hallway and the rustle of wings met then in the foyer. “Hey, Sweetie.”

 

Castiel smiled, “Hello, Cliodhna.” She wrapped her arms around the angel and he gladly returned the hug.

 

“Take care of our boys, and make sure they don’t have too much fun.” She winked at her husband.

 

“If Cas is with us, who's gonna look out for you and Eric?” He placed a hand on her stomach, which was just starting to form a small bump, and kissed her goodbye.

 

“I’ll make Crowley babysit me.” She cupped his cheek and he pressed into her palm. “Don’t worry about me and the baby, focus on the hunt. I don’t want you to get hurt because you were distracted.”

 

“We’ll be fine, I promise.”

 

“You better be.” She stood on her tiptoes to steal another kiss.

 

…

 

Later that evening Clio made herself a simple dinner and found little ways to pass the night. She was currently standing in the doorway of Eric’s play room, smiling to herself at the loving work of her husband and brother-in-law. She placed her hand on her stomach, and sat on the plush loveseat.  “You’re gonna be a lucky little guy you know that, Eric? Your daddy and uncle made you your own place to play, and mommy and daddy made sure you have a nice, safe crib to sleep in. You’ll be right next to us at night, and we’ll be right there for you when you need us… Daddy and mommy are gonna worry a lot for the first few months and so is uncle Dean-o, but I don’t think you’ll mind. It’s just cause we love you so much. A lot of bad things have happened to this family, but we won’t let anything happen to you, I promise my little angel. Speaking of angels, you’re gonna have a lot of people that love you and that are gonna protect you…” Clio spoke softly to her unborn child and Crowley stood on the other side of the doorway smiling while he listened to his “daughter” say sweet things to her child. “You’ll always have me and your daddy, of course. And uncle Dean, and uncle Castiel, or uncle Cas if you take after your dad and uncle. Plus, you’ll even have Crowley. He might even let you call him Papa Crowley or something if you’re really cute.”

 

“Really Kitten, Papa Crowley?” He rounded the corner and she smiled.

 

“ Yes, you know you’d love it. How long have you been standing there?”

 

“Long enough to hear just how wonderful of a mother this child will have.” He sat beside her. “I know you’re worried pet, but you will never be anything like your mother. You may not be perfect, but you’ll be amazing… and so will Moose, I suppose.”

 

“Thank you, Crowley.” Her eyes teared up at his sweet words. “You’ll be a part of this family too, ya know. I plan on you being a big part” She fell to the side lazily and laid her head on his shoulder.

 

“Do I have to be called Papa Crowley?” There was slight distaste in his voice, but she knew he would come around.

 

**“Yes, you do.” **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick boys and... Baby presents!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovelies.
> 
> I'm totally rushing myself to get through this fic. I really want to post the next one in the series, but I can't until I finish this one.
> 
> Hope you like the chapter :)

* * *

 

Six months had passed since finding out Clio was pregnant, and considering how "Winchester luck" usually went, everything was going flawlessly. No demon attacks, because Crowley had sworn to all of hell that anyone who even attempted to lay a finger on Clio or the boys would be tortured and that nobody in the history of torture would be tortured like the torture they'd be tortured with... Let's just say he made the point stick.

 

Castiel and Crowley had become even more of a staple around the bunker and Sam swore he was only going to hunt until Clio made it to her eighth month, he'd spend the last month with her and leave Dean to hunt with Castiel.

 

The boys had just gotten home from a hunt and they were miserable, Sam had a cold from being a little sick before they left but Dean seemed to be holding out. He wandered into the kitchen around lunchtime and when he walked past Clio he coughed, making him choke. He doubled over against the counter continuing to cough up a lung and she placed a gentle hand on his back. "Dean, are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine" he sputtered between coughs.

 

"No you're not, come here." She turned him towards her and pressed a hand to his forehead. "Honey, you're burning up. What the hell happened to you two on that hunt?"

 

"I'm fine, kiddo. Promise. Sammy and I just got a little tossed around on the hunt. He was out in the cold too long, and I got thrown into a little bit of water."

 

She cocked an eyebrow, "a little bit of water?"

 

"it was a puddle."

 

She shifted her weight onto one foot with a sassy tone, "A... puddle..."

 

"Fine dammit!" He paused for a coughing fit, "I got kicked into a friggin lake by a demon and Sammy had to dive in after me." He nearly collapsed to the floor and Clio caught him, holding him with one arm and her stomach with the other.

 

"That's it. You are going to bed, I'm grounding you and Sam from hunting until you are Clio approved."

 

"baby sis approved, huh?" Clio nodded, taking Dean to his bedroom and tucking him in. He laughed. "really, you're tucking me in like a two year old."  

 

"gotta keep ya warm Dean-o, get rid of that fever... I'm gonna check on Sam and when I get done I'll be back in with some lunch."

 

Dean snuggled further into the cocoon she'd made him and smiled, "Thanks, Princess."

 

She left to check on Sam, and when she opened their bedroom she was hit with a wall of hot, dry air. Sam had cranked on the heater in the room and was sitting on the bed piled under blankets, wearing sweats and a thick hoodie. Shivering.

 

"How're you doing baby?"

 

"Cold... 'n' hungry." He mumbled.

 

"I'll go make you some lunch, lemme feel your head first." She pressed a hand to his head, and just like his brother he was burning up. "Just what I thought, you and Dean both have fevers. I grounded him from hunts until he's well and I'm grounding you too." She smiled softly.

 

"I'm not even gonna argue." He sighed, his pronunciation distorted by congestion, and covered up further.

 

...

 

About thirty minutes later Clio made her way down the hall with the two plates of food, trying exceedingly hard not to spill them. Dean was the first delivery, "you still awake?" To which she received a displeased grunt and a small shift of movement under the blankets. "I brought you some food." At this he mustered his strength and sat up. She set the plate on his lap, "tomato and rice soup... I gave ya a few crackers too."

 

"My favorite." He smiled, remembering his mother.

 

"I know it won't be as good as Mary's, but I tried."

 

"It's perfect baby sis." He dug in and she went to make Sammy's delivery.

 

"Sammy, honey, are you awake?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"I made you some soup if you want it."

 

"Thanks, Dove. You should probably stay away from me and Dean though, getting sick will be harder on you while you're pregnant."

 

"I'll be fine," she brushed his hair from his eyes and ran her hand along his jawline. "the main reason it's harder is because store medicines can't always be used while your pregnant, I have an arsenal of perfectly safe traditional cures. Eat and get some rest, don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

 

"Stubborn." He smirked.

 

"Hey, I'm a Winchester. What do you expect? I gotta take care of my boys."

 

"What soup?"

 

"Homemade chicken noodle, I was gonna make for dinner tonight but I decided lunch would be better. Plus, I didn't know Dean was sick too."

 

"He is?"

 

"Yep, both of ya." She suddenly gasped and grabbed her stomach. Sam sat bolt up and held her shoulder. She gasped again and her eyes darted to his as a smile consumed her entire face. "Sam!" She took his hand and touched it to her stomach, he held it there for a moment in suspense and then he felt it. A small kick below his palm. "Eric kicked, he finally kicked."

 

"Oh my god... Clio." Sam had tears of happiness in the corners of his eyes. "He kicked, I got to feel our son kick." When Sam talked, the baby kicked again. They laughed.

 

"I guess somebody likes his daddy's voice." Eric kicked again as if on cue.

 

"And Mommy's." Clio smiled and rested her hand over Sam's.

* * *

 

Two and a half months later:  

 

Eight and a half months along and Clio could hardly get off the couch by herself, laughing whenever she tried. Sam and Dean were more than happy to help her around and get things for her. Ever since Sam and Clio had felt the baby kick for the first time, Sam hadn't stopped talking to her stomach. Leaving Dean to roll his eyes at his brother and then do the same once he left. When Sam would kiss Clio goodnight he always made sure to kiss her, not so little anymore, bump, and he always slept with a protective arm draped over her. Clio had made a nest on the couch and wasn't fond of leaving it for prolonged amounts of time, if she did it was usually to go to her and Sam's bed.

 

Sam had stopped hunting when the eighth month hit and made sure his brother always had a partner for his hunts. Most of the time he just took Castiel, preferring his company to a "stranger". Luckily, there hadn't been many cases lately, and with Clio being so close Dean would often pass jobs he did find to other hunters wanting to be home for the birth of his little nephew.

 

This morning, the boys had snuck out, refusing to tell her where they were going and when they came back she peeked around the corner of the kitchen. Dean saw her first, "Hey, look who got off the couch all by herself." He set down his bags and kissed her head. "Sammy and I got presents for ya."  

 

"Yay, presents." She smiled and Sam walked in, shoving his bags into Dean's arms and shooing her to the library.

 

"sit, let us shower you with gifts." He kissed her lovingly. They had bought baby toys, and baby care items, learning stuff, things to make Clio more comfortable, etc. When Clio asked how they picked it all out, they confessed. "We kinda had the woman at the store pick stuff out. The practical stuff anyway, we picked out the fun stuff."

 

"Open these." Dean shoved bags at her and she laughed. Opening them she found adorable baby onesies. The ones from Dean were comical of course. One read, "if you think I'm a stud, you should see my uncle", another stated, "My uncle is batman", etc. Dean had also bought band onesies for the little guy, "I rock out to led zeppelin with my mommy."

 

Sam had bought a couple saying things like, "Daddy knows a lot, but mommy knows everything", "Carry on my wayward son", and "I'm cute, Mommy's cute, Daddy's lucky".

 

Clio loved every one of them and with assistance Clio got up from the chair and went to her and Sam's room, getting a large bag and waddling back to the chair. "I bought these with Crowley while you boys on were on this last hunt", she proceeded showing the boys a multitude of onesies. Her three personal favorites read, “My daddy is hotter than your daddy”, “Daddy’s my hero”, and “Sportin’ daddy’s looks and mommy’s brains”.

 

They were joking back and forth about what the baby would wear more and which were their favorites when someone cleared their throat behind them. They turned to see Crowley holding a black gift box with red ribbon, "what kind of 'papa' would I be if I didn't bring the runt at least one gift."

 

 

 

"Papa Crowley?" Dean made a contorted face.

 

"aww, I knew you'd come around to it." Clio beamed.

 

"Not all too willingly, Kitten." He handed her the box, inside was a baby onesie with a cartoon demon on it and "cute as hell" written across the middle. Even the boys couldn't help crack a smile at the gift

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the littlest Winchester's big debut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies, 
> 
> I will be posting chapter eight tomorrow, and possibly a special "birthday" fic in honor of a tall, long haired Winchester.
> 
> Enjoy the read...

* * *

 

Clio lay on her back, clutching Sam's hand for dear life, tears streaming down her face as she continued pushing. Nine months and one week later, little Eric had finally decided to make his big arrival. Crowley had arranged everything, even having a makeshift hospital room created in Hell for her to give birth. Sam had at first objected to his son being born in hell, but upon learning about Clio's fear of hospitals, he was slightly more accepting to the idea. Clio thanked him, apologizing for seeming childish. The fear, of course, stemmed from her mother.   

 

Crowley had a small selection of loyal demons that had been midwives during life, leaving Sam and Clio to spend the month before the birth selecting the one they felt was most appropriate. There was one midwife that hadn't even seemed like she could be/ or had ever been a demon. She was slightly older, with dark brown hair, soft eyes, and a very docile attitude.  

 

One month seemed like a lifetime ago as Clio continued screaming and pushing, pain weighing on her. She fell limp, dropping her head to the bed behind her and the midwife looked up, "Clio, honey, I need you to push one more time. Okay, Sweetie?"

 

"I can't, I can't Sam, I can't." Clio sobbed, her water brimmed eyes looking to her husband for help. He leaned in close kissing her sweat coated forehead.

 

"Hey, hey, hey, listen, Dove. You're almost done okay, you're almost done. One more time. Just one more time. Clio screamed in pain as she exhausted the last of her energy. After 17 hours of labor and who even knows how long she'd been pushing, Eric Dean Winchester was finally born. She heard him cry as the midwife handed him to an assistant to clean him up.  

 

"Eric... where are they--"

 

"It's okay, sweetie." The midwife said softly, placing a hand on Clio's shoulder. "You can see him in a minute, we just wanna get him cleaned up first. I'll be back in a bit with him... How are you feeling?"

 

"I'll be fine." She panted.

 

"Okay." She looked to Sam. "She did very well, her and the baby are perfectly healthy. We'll get him taken care of and let you see him, then once she gets some rest we'll give her a short exam and you two should be fine to go home."

 

"Doesn't she need time to heal?"  

 

"We'll heal her before she leaves. Make her good as new." She smiled and went to fetch Eric.

 

As she left the doors opened into the room and Dean and Crowley came in. Dean had a smile from ear to ear and Crowley looked thrilled too, "We just saw him, they got him all cleaned up and will have him back in a sec." Dean was on the verge of tears. "I'm proud o' you, baby sis."

 

"Thanks." She mumbled, drained from the excessive energy output. A baby cried softly and she perked up, the midwife cradled Eric tenderly as she neared the bed.

 

"Here he is, perfectly healthy and ready to see his mommy." The boys helped Clio sit up and the midwife transferred Eric to her showing her how to support him properly and she cried when she held him.  

 

"Oh my god, he's so perfect." She laughed, inhaling quickly and looked up at Sam. He had an adoration in his hazel eyes that was more loving than anyone she'd ever seen. Tears cascaded down his face, looking from his wife to his newborn son. "Hi, Sweetie. Oh, I can't believe you're finally here. You're so perfect. My precious little baby. I love you so much... You have your daddy's eyes." She cried, admiring her son for a few long minutes. "Sammy, do you wanna hold him?"

 

"Yeah", Sam whispered, unable to absorb the fact that he was actually a father. He took him carefully, having never really handled something so fragile before. He looked into Eric's eyes and more tears freed themselves, "He is perfect. Hey, little guy.... I'm your daddy. I promise I'm always gonna be here for you." Sam turned so Dean could see him too, and a single tear slipped down Dean's face.

 

"Damn, Sammy. He is perfect, I can't believe how little he is."

 

* * *

 

Three Weeks Later:

 

The midwife had kept her word, healing Clio before letting them leave. Her body felt like she had never given birth, and she wasn’t gonna complain. Eric had been surprisingly easy to care for in his first few weeks, however Clio and Sam were still exhausted. Clio had decided on breastfeeding because of the benefits to Eric, and Sam backed it completely. Plus, they detested the things that are put in formula, of course opting for the more natural, healthy, approach.

 

Dean wandered into the playroom to find Sam and Clio playing with Eric. They were sitting on the floor leaning against the sofa, and Clio had her legs bent with Eric resting in the curve between her and the front of her legs. He was fixated on his mother as she crooned softly, some old Irish song that Dean didn't recognize.

 

He sat down on the sofa behind Sam's shoulder, "Last I checked, the point of a couch was to sit ON it."

 

"We still have to support the baby's head for a couple months, so I wanted to sit down here where I could hold him and have room  for Sam to sit beside to me."

 

"Oh... Anyway, I was thinkin', you two haven't had any time to yourselves for a few weeks and I was thinking I could take the kiddo off your hands for a bit so you could... Ya know... be married and stuff."

 

Sam looked at Clio and smiled. "You wanna go to our room?"

 

She knew exactly what Sam had in mind and it was the same thing she wanted, "Oh yeah" She smiled back, carefully handing Eric off to Dean. Sam got to his feet lifting her to hers, and grabbed her, tossing her over his shoulder. She laughed all the way down the hall, and Dean shook his head.

 

"Looks like momma and your dad are excited for some alone time. We should cover our ears huh." He said in baby talk. Eric focused on Dean's mouth as he talked, and Dean smiled. "Come on, lemme show you what an impala is." An hour later, Dean deemed it safe for him and Eric to go back into the bunker without being too traumatized by the noises. When he walked in he stopped in his tracks, holding Eric to his chest. There wasn't a sound to be heard, Dean slunk to Sam and Clio's room and listened cautiously at the slightly ajar door.  

 

Dean knocked loudly on the frame and didn't hear anything. He pushed the door open the rest of the way and laughed when he saw his brother and sister-in-law fully clothed. Sam was sprawled across the bed like a starfish, with his boots still on, and Clio was stretched out next to him with her head on his chest and her arm across him.  

 

**Both were out cold with no chance of waking up soon.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, when I wrote "a single tear slipped down Dean's face", I totally got "A Single Man Tear" stuck in my head from the 200th episode... Anybody else or was it just me?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Hope you enjoy the end of "Three Hunters and a Baby", I will be posting one more fic today, and one more on Thursday or Friday (I haven't decided yet)... and then I'll be taking a little two week hiatus to work on my next series. Love you guys and thanks a ton for reading.

* * *

 

 

~ Two Months Later ~

 

Clio and Sam drug themselves from their bedroom, Sam carried Eric and Clio rubbed her eyes searching for something to wake them up. "Morning." Dean chirped, being answered with two exhausted grunts.  

 

"Mornin' sweetie." Clio mumbled still half consumed by sleep.

 

"You guys want some coffee?" Sam nodded handing Eric to his brother and Clio whined.

 

"I can't, I'm breastfeeding."

 

"Why does that matter?"

 

She sat across from him with a sad looking glass of water, "Babies can't process caffeine like adults can, coffee has about 135 milligrams per cup and it'll make the baby really fussy."

 

"wow that sucks."

 

"Tell me about it", Sam sat beside her with a large cup and she looked at it with want.  

 

"Sorry Dove, one of us needs to be awake though."

 

"I don't mind... Just let me smell it." She deeply inhaled and pulled away, a slight whimper fell from her lips. Clio looked down to her water and made a face.

 

A couple hours later Clio had managed to somehow wake herself up and the coffee was finally kicking in for Sam. She had Eric in his play room, watching him fumble around with some building block he was slobbering on and she could hear the boys arguing in the files room. She scooped up Eric and he dropped the block, now finding his dad and uncle far more captivating. She rounded the corner and saw them arguing. Again. Their arguing had become much more commonplace now that Sam was always sleep deprived.  

 

She looked down to see Eric watching the boys with an open mouth, in curious awe. They hadn't noticed the arrival of Clio and the baby, continuing to argue at an increasing volume. Sam spoke with hand gestures and arm flailing, like he always did when worked up, and Dean countered it the way he had for decades, by simply getting louder. She covered Eric's little ears, "Hey", she quietly barked to get their attention. It worked and they both turned towards her. "What is the problem? We could hear you from the play room"

 

"Sorry, Dove."

 

"We need Cas to come help us and he won't friggin answer." Dean fumed.

 

"Well, honey, he's probably busy... What do you need help with?" Sam approached her, taking his son and bouncing him playfully, making Eric giggle and shriek.

 

Dean sighed, "We found a piece of text that could help with this case I'm working. We think it's in Enochian. So, we need Cas to translate the damn thing, but he ain't answerin'."

 

"Let me see it." She crossed to room to the book and glanced over the page. Smiling to herself, she scampered off to the library to sit at a table, the boys followed close behind.  

 

"I don't know what she's doing, but I need a beer for it." Dean left for the kitchen and Clio sat down, grabbing a pen and notebook. "Well, you boys were right, it's definitely Enochian."

 

"Hang on. Are you saying you can read Enochian?"

 

"Yeah, Crowley and Gabe taught me when I was younger, I haven't had to use it a couple years though." She spoke as if it was no big deal, like saying his shoe was untied or the sky was blue.

 

Dean returned, sitting beside Clio. "Dude, so get this... Clio can read Enochian."

 

"What?"

 

"Yeah, Crowley taught her."

 

"What the hell, Princess," He jokingly punched her arm like a big brother would. "How come you never told us?"

 

"Never came up. I mean, you guys always have Castiel. I didn't really think it was that important."

 

"You can read Enochian, that's awesome." Dean watched in amazement as she translated.

 

"Write it, read it, speak it. The whole nine yards."

 

Sam readjusted his hold of Eric, leaning in to look over her shoulder. "So how does Crowley know Enochian?"

 

"Don't know, never really asked him."

 

Clio mindlessly translated and the boys were so fixated on watching her that they hadn't noticed the shift in the air that was perfectly on cue. "Hello, Kitten... Moose, squirrel, mini moose."

 

"Hey, Honey, How's Hell?"

 

"Hell's fine, like always. How's the plaid paradise?"

 

"Fine, translating for the boys. I told them you taught me Enochian, Sam wants to know how you know it." She continued translating, the old parchment of the book. Her pen having already written two thirds of the translation.

 

"That's for me to know, Moose." He pulled a small vial from his coat pocket and held it near Clio's face. She jerked her head back from the foreign object, and looked from the vial to him and back again. Realization dawned on her that it was the seeds she'd asked him for.

 

"Oh, thank you. I forgot I'd even asked for those."

 

"No worries, Kitten." He kissed her head and ruffled Eric's hair. Eric reached for him and Crowley smiled, "Not right now, runt. Papa has to go run hell, some demons to stir up." Eric paused for a split second before erupting with a loud, happy, shriek. Crowley was gone in a snap, leaving Eric's eyes to dart around in search of him.

 

"I still can't believe you got him to agree to 'Papa Crowley'." Dean shook his head.

 

"There's a lot of things I can get you boys to do." She winked at Sam, and he laughed. "Alright, the page has been translated. Some of it didn't translate perfectly into English, so you got a rough translation. Either way," she stood up, taking Eric from Sam. "It'll be enough to get the job done."

 

"Thanks, Dove."

 

"Of course," She reached up to kiss him. "We're off to the playroom."

 

"I'll be in in a minute."

 

**"Okay." She wandered out of the room, holding the most precious thing she'd ever had. The best part of it all was that she had it with Sam.**


End file.
